Ángel Lukanette
by July Hope
Summary: Un concierto en París, una diseñadora de vestuario tras bambalinas y una canción inédita definitivamente harán que la noche sea la mejor de sus vidas. Mal sumary, no se escribir estas cosas sin hacer spoilers, mejor lee la historia.


_**Disclaimer:**_Ni Miraculous Ladybug ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Este capítulo es un one shot inspirado en varias canciones, a lo largo del capítulo iré poniendo los títulos que me inspiraron y entre paréntesis verás el nombre de la banda, por si quieres darles una escuchada.

Este fic es Lukanette 100%

¿Merece un Review?

.

Se había llegado el día.

Al menos eso era lo que Luka se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo, habían trabajado por ese concierto durante mucho tiempo. Los ensayos cada vez duraban más, las canciones no podían salir más perfectas, los vestuarios estaban impecables, y cómo no. Aparentemente, la razón por la que ese concierto era tan importante era porque sería en su ciudad natal. Y también esa era la razón por la que lo vestuarios estaban mejor que nunca. Marinette estaba en la ciudad y había asistido al último ensayo del concierto para medirles los trajes y hacer todos los ajustes pertinentes.

Al llegar al backstage, Marinette había corrido a saludar a sus amigos, orgullosa de cada uno de ellos. Juleka y Rose estaban tras el escenario, bebiendo una malteada, Iván las acompañaba riendo a carcajadas por la expresión que la primera tenía por una congelación cerebral. Los tres saludaron a Marinette con cariño, abrazándola y besando sus mejillas.

Al final, Juleka señaló el escenario con un movimiento de la cabeza, ahí estaba él, con veintiséis años de edad, terminando de conectar su guitarra porque "no le gustaba cómo el personal del auditorio maltrataba los instrumentos" al instalarlos.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado, ya sabía cómo se ponía su novio de nervioso antes de los conciertos.

La chica salió corriendo antes de gritar:

—¡Luka!

El muchacho de cabellos azules giró el rostro y sonrió abriendo los brazos mientras Marinette saltaba a su encuentro, trenzando sus piernas en torno a la cintura del mayor, pegando su boca a la de él y delineándole la boca con su lengua.

—Se llegó el día. —Dijo Luka sonriendo para su musa, apretando sus piernas para que ella no cayera.

—Unas horas más. —Dijo la chica sonriendo, orgullosa.

Era el primer concierto que darían en París con ese disco, la primera vez que Luka tenía dos sencillos como cantante, la primera vez que Marinette estaría con ellos en el backstage en París. Porque así como Kitty Section había logrado la fama internacional muy pronto, Marinette se había ganado un nombre en la industria de la moda al ser la diseñadora oficial del grupo. Su ropa, sus portadas de discos, sus gorras y logotipos para Kitty Section se habían vuelto los más vendidos en menos de un año. Las imágenes que había diseñado para ellos habían alcanzado las diez mil descargas en dos semanas. Ella había llamado la atención y se había catapultado a la par de Kitty Section, así que el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos y su novio se había reducido un poco últimamente.

Luka le había suplicado que lo acompañara en su gira anterior, Marinette había descubierto que trabajar desde donde estaba era una opción. No había sido lo mismo que estar en su boutique, pero había atesorado esa gira como pocas cosas en esa vida. Luka le había pedido ser novios al inicio de ese viaje. Ya casi había pasado año y medio desde aquel día.

.

La luz se había agotado demasiado rápido, era de noche cuando inicio todo. Marinette escuchó los gritos enardecidos de la multitud, montones y montones de personas cantando a coro "¡Ki-tty Section, Ki-tty Section!".

Desde donde estaba, Marinette podía ver el auditorio, lleno. Colores morados, azules y negros brillaban por todo el lugar, el público principal tenía el estilo que ambos hermanos Couffaine solían usar en el instituto, así que el hecho de que el nombre del grupo no hubiese cambiado con el paso de los años, solo podía querer decir que eran tan buenos como para no ser juzgados. Frunció levemente el entrecejo al ver algunos letreros que rezaban "Luka, te amo" pero se relajó al percatarse de que había otros iguales con el nombre de los otros integrantes.

Luka llegó a su lado y recargó un brazo en la pared, posicionando su rostro cerca del de su novia.

—¿No te dan nervios? —Inquirió ella paseando la mirada en busca de espacios vacíos y percatándose de que el lugar de verdad estaba lleno. —Digo, con tanta gente.

—Hoy estoy especialmente nervioso. —Admitió el muchacho despejando el cuello de Marinette con la mano libre justo antes de plantar un beso ahí, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera y sonriera con picardía.

—¿Hoy?

—Estás aquí, en nuestro primer concierto en París en dos años. No podría pedir más a la vida el día de hoy, que mi musa, la inspiración de más de la mitad de las canciones de este disco, esté presente en el momento en el que las voy a interpretar por primera vez. La gente podrá saberse las canciones, pero hoy especialmente voy a cantar una exclusivamente para ti.

La chica lo encaró sonriendo con dulzura. Luka podía seguir repitiendo que no era bueno con las palabras, pero Marinette había descubierto con el paso de los años que el muchacho que la miraba con adoración en ese momento, igual que como hacía con la música, tenía la habilidad de elevar las palabras coloquiales y cotidianas hasta llevarlas al nivel de lo sublime y convertirlas exquisita en poesía.

—Ven aquí, Kitty-Boy. —Murmuró ella sonriendo de medio lado, arreglando el cuello de su novio antes de dedicarle una última mirada con ojo crítico.

Luka llevaba un pantalón skinny de mezclilla negra, con las rodillas rotas y algunos desgastes artísticos en el resto de la tela; botas altas con casquillos de metal en las puntas, sus cintas eran de color cían, al igual que su cabello, dándole un aire punk a su vestimenta. Llevaba una camiseta negra cuello V con el logo del grupo en blanco al medio del pecho. Usaba un chaleco de mezclilla azul oscuro, con las costuras de los hombros deshilachadas, como si le hubiesen arrancado las mangas. Llevaba guantes negros de cuero con la punta de los dedos cortados.

Al outfit le hacía falta una gabardina negra con el logo de KS bordado en blanco y cían en la espalda. Los cuatros integrantes llevaban una gabardina igual, cada uno con su color distintivo y su máscara personalizada bordado en la espalda, Luka era el único que entraba al escenario con un sombrero puesto y la máscara colocada del lado izquierdo del rostro.

Los cuatro se pusieron el outfit completo y se formaron frente a Marinette para que ella les diera el visto bueno, la chica ajustó los trajes de todos y sonrió ampliamente.

Las luces del estadio se apagaron, la gente gritó embravecida ante el comienzo del concierto, en la pantalla principal apareció un número diez grande en color rojo, el silencio se hizo presente y, apenas ocurrió eso, el número cayó a nueve, iniciando la característica cuenta regresiva de sus presentaciones.

Marinette sonrió orgullosa al ver a Luka (con el rostro envuelto en una bufanda oscura cubriendo su rostro por completo) comenzar a caminar hacia el centro del escenario. Luces blancas parpadeantes destellaron una vez y un beating lento inició, retumbando en las bocinas como si fuera el latido de un corazón, marcando los pasos del guitarrista. Era como si las luces y los tambores se activaran cada vez que Luka daba un paso, dándole un aire místico a su caminata. Tomó su guitarra en cuanto el conteo cayó a cero y comenzó a trenzar una melodía.

Marinette sonrió escuchando que la orquesta, compuesta principalmente por violines y chelos, comenzaba a acompañar a su novio en la melodía a la par que Juleka entraba al escenario.

Iván se les unió en el escenario y sonrió colocándose la máscara antes de comenzar a azotar su batería con entusiasmo. La última en entrar fue Rose, quien recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de Marinette antes de comenzar su caminata.

La chica ya llevaba el micrófono en la mano, así que en medio de su caminata, ella gritó: —París, are you awake? (París, ¿Estás despierto?)

El público estalló en gritos y Rose sonrió de medio lado.

—Are you alive? (¿Estás vivo?)

Marinette tuvo que cubrir sus oídos cuando el público respondió a gritos. La peli negra soltó una carcajada involuntaria al ver la respuesta que su banda favorita tenía.

El sonido se apagó de golpe. Los cuatro se movieron al mismo tiempo, dejando instrumentos antes de quitarse las gabardinas y lanzarlas a un costado. Luka sonrió, altanero, prepotente, se transformaba estando en el escenario. Intercambió una mirada con Iván y, al mismo tiempo, ambos empezaron a tocar la canción. Juleka se les unió con el bajeo y Marinette por fin reconoció Off with her head (Icon for hire).

El estilo de Kitty Section no había cambiado mucho, pero Rose definitivamente había madurado su voz hasta poder jugar con los acordes y su registro a voluntad. Se había vuelto buenísima.

No era que no disfrutara escuchar a su amiga, se sabía las cuatro canciones que había escuchado hasta ese momento, y no precisamente porque las hubiese escuchado en el concierto, era fan de KS. Pero el corazón de Marinette se aceleró en un instante cuando los violines comenzaron a sonar y ella reconoció el primer sencillo que había ido a escuchar, Awake and Alive (Skillet). El primer sencillo donde Luka llevaba la voz principal.

Marinette sonrió ampliamente cuando Luka le dedicó un par de miradas de reojo, sonriendo con más ganas de verla ahí.

Cantaron otros de sus éxitos más recientes, interpretaron uno de los favoritos de Marinette: For those who wait (Fireflight). Rose y Juleka cantaban los coros a dueto, realzando la voz de ambas, combinación que sólo habían logrado con el paso de los años.

Marinette bajó la mirada hacia sus botas y sonrió de medio lado, preguntándose por qué Luka le había preguntado si ella tenía outfits como los de Kitty Section confeccionado para sí misma.

La chica vestía medias negras hechas de encajes y flores negras, una falda corta tableada ceñida en la cintura, estampada a cuadros combinando negro y rosa fucsia, botas altas de estoperoles con cintas a juego del color de la falda. Llevaba una camiseta ombliguera de cuero negro, misma que dejaba una franja de piel visible, si acaso un centímetro. Sobre los hombros llevaba una chaqueta negra con bordados azul cían, exactamente igual a la de su novio. El cabello suelto con las puntas pintadas de rosa pastel y una boina. Maquillaje a juego. Su vestuario era muy parecido al de Rose, sólo que Marinette no tenía máscara.

Bueno, había una máscara.

La chica había guardado la máscara que había hecho para Luka años atrás. La atesoraba como uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Después de todo, el muchacho se la había regalado al finalizar el concierto, no sin antes apuntar, por dentro de la máscara, esa frase que le había dicho para confesar sus sentimientos.

El concierto llegaba a su fin. La gente exigía una última canción a coros, la multitud estaba emocionada por las canciones que habían escuchado. Marinette tenía el programa en sus manos y sonrió al darse cuenta de que sólo faltaba volver a tocar el intro mientras Rose despedía a todos los músicos y presentaba a su grupo.

Sin embargo, Luka sonrió acercándose al micrófono de pedestal, con la guitarra colgando al frente y una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Quieren una última canción?

La multitud respondió con un grito ensordecedor, Marinette soltó una carcajada, su novio sabía aprovechar las emociones de su público. ¿Qué cantarían ahora? Seguro un éxito del disco anterior, alguna de las más descargadas, para tener contento al público. Rose se acercó hacia el micrófono y Luka retrocedió a la par que una persona del equipo de staff le ponía un micrófono de diadema para que tuviese las manos libres. Marinette le dedicó una mirada llena de confusión. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Rose tomó el bajo de Juleka para que ella pudiese dirigirse al micrófono y exclamar.

—¡No te oigo! ¿Quieres una última canción?

El grito se repitió y Juleka le dedicó una mirada a su hermano, que ya tenía la diadema instalada.

—Una última canción. —Exclamó Luka probando el sonido y sonriendo al darse cuenta de que se escuchaba alto y claro. —Pero antes de iniciar esta canción, en las revistas y programas siempre nos preguntan de dónde sacamos la inspiración para componer. Solemos escribir canciones de lo que nos pasa en el día, de los amores y desamores que hemos sufrido, componemos sobre las injusticias y el dolor, pero también sobre la esperanza. Sólo quiero que sepan, que siento en el fondo de mi corazón cada una de las palabras que vienen a continuación. Pues bien —dijo comenzando a trenzar los acordes de una canción que Marinette estaba segura no haber escuchado hasta ese momento —, esta es la canción que ha estado sonando en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que me encontré con ella, y les pido un fuerte aplauso para la diseñadora de nuestro vestuario, que esta noche se encuentra con nosotros. ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Amor, ven aquí. —Dijo el muchacho dedicándole una mirada a la chica sin dejar de tocar, compuso una mueca seductora, una sonrisa torcida, los ojos entrecerrados. —Quiero que el mundo te vea esta noche.

Juleka ya había ido a buscarla y la conducía hacia el escenario, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Actúa natural y diviértete. —Advirtió la Couffaine antes de dejar a Marinette a mercad de Luka y alejarse unos pasos para bailar al lado de Rose, quien tocaba el bajo de Juleka. Marinette no podía estar más confundida, pero sonrió cuando el muchacho le compuso la misma sonrisa seductora y comenzó a cantar, caminando hacia ella al ritmo de la canción.

_Te encontré de madrugada_  
_Cuando menos lo esperaba_  
_Cuando no buscaba nada te encontré_

_Pregunté con la mirada_  
_Tu sonrisa me invitaba_  
_¿Para qué tantas palabras? ¿Para qué?_

Marinette había retrocedido, intimidada por la intensidad con la que su novio la estaba mirando, pero sonriendo, divertida ante el hecho de que el muchacho le coqueteaba en medio de un concierto. La chica decidió seguirle el juego, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar unos pasos al ritmo de la canción, chascando los dedos cada vez que avanzaba.

_Y yo que me pasaba noches, días_  
_Entre amores de mentiras, entre besos de papel_  
_Y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas_  
_Ni en princesas encantadas, no me pude defender_

Marinette lo encaró sonriendo y Luka comenzó a bailar con ella, mirándola a los ojos, acercando su rostro al de su novia como si pretendiera besarla, pero alejándose en el momento justo para seguir cantando, con ese gesto seductor que conseguía que Marinette se derritiera hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

_Y eres tú, solo tú, la que me lleva a la luna_  
_La que calma mi locura, la que me quema la piel_

El muchacho se puso de rodillas y comenzó a avanzar hacia Marinette, sonriéndole con cierto embeleso, deleitándose en la manera en la que sus mejillas se habían sonrosado, haciendo juego perfecto con su cabello y su ropa.

Se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Marinette, ella sonrió pegando su espalda a la de él, y bailando ambos con el ritmo de la batería.

_Y eres tú, siempre tú, ángel de la madrugada_  
_El tatuaje de mi alma, para siempre te encontré_

Vino un solo de guitarra en el que el muchacho aprovechó para alejarse unos pasos. Juleka se acercó a ellos y, en cuanto terminó con los acordes, Luka se quitó la guitarra en un movimiento rápido para volver al lado de su novia y tomarle la cintura, bailando con ella.

_Me colgué de tu mirada, me quedé con tu sonrisa_  
_Si te vas no existe nada, si te vas_

Marinette besó la punta de la nariz de Luka, sonriendo de medio lado.

_Y ahora sé, sólo sé, te cruzaste en mi camino_  
_Encontré el paraíso y me quedé_

Luka apresó bien el cuerpo de Marinette y la reclinó hacia atrás como si fuese un vals, la chica levantó una pierna, misma que Luka acarició desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo para hacer que su novia lograra el split, la audiencia enloqueció ante aquella imagen, las miradas de Luka y Marinette eran intensas y sus rostros estaban proyectados en las pantallas, acentuando la intensidad del momento. Luka había acariciado la pierna de Marinette con el mismo aire seductor con el que acariciaba su guitarra en las canciones lentas.

_Y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas_  
_Ni en princesas encantadas, no me pude defender_

Luka enderezó a Marinette, quien se puso a dar giros alrededor de él, haciendo desplante de sus habilidades de ballet a pesar de que las botas le estorbaban un poco.

_Y eres tú, solo tú, la que me lleva a la luna_  
_La que calma mi locura, la que me quema la piel_

_Y eres tú, siempre tú, ángel de la madrugada_  
_El tatuaje de mi alma, para siempre te encontré._

Vino un nuevo solo, y aunque Marinette se había dispuesto a seguir bailando por todo el escenario (ya había tomado confianza y se había olvidado por completo del público), la voz de Luka la distrajo de sus planes.

—¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! —El silencio se hizo presente en todo el auditorio, sólo se escuchaba la música a su alrededor, no habían dejado de tocar, entonces ¿por qué la gente guardaba silencio?, la chica frenó mirando al público en busca de una explicación y se giró hacia un lado, descubriendo a Luka en una rodilla, sosteniendo una cajita abierta en su dirección. —Cuando digo que quiero ser el soundtrack de tu vida hablo en serio. Porque en el tiempo que tengo de conocerte has sido la canción que suena en mi cabeza desde que me levanto y eres la última melodía que resuena en mis acordes justo antes de dormir. Te pienso más que a la música, te siento más que a mí mismo y quiero que sigamos inspirándonos el uno al otro, siendo esa chispa que se enciende a media noche, esa chispa que nos obliga a levantarnos en la madrugada a componer una canción nueva o a crear un nuevo diseño. Marinette, ma muse, je t'aime... ¿Serías mi esposa?

La gente profirió un rugido poderoso, sorprendidos por el discurso que acababa de dar Luka. La pelinegra estaba muda, mirando el anillo con los ojos bien abiertos, Juleka tuvo que repetir el solo de la canción para darle tiempo a Marinette de recomponerse.

Marinette estaba soñada, aquello parecía un sueño, lo único que la regresó a la realidad fue escuchar a multitud gritando "di que sí" a coro, al mismo tiempo, una sola voz devolviéndola al mundo real, mundo en el que Luka Couffaine le acababa de proponer matrimonio frente a diez mil personas. La chica soltó un grito agudo, un "Sí" audible hasta el último rincón del auditorio, nuevos gritos, nuevas porras.

Luka sonrió de oreja a oreja retirándose un poco el micrófono del rostro, entrecerrando los ojos, jurando ser el hombre más feliz de todo París mientras deslizaba el anillo en la mano de su amada. Marinette le lanzó los brazos al cuello y casi lo tumba al plantar un beso en sus labios, aventurándose en una boca que conocía a la perfección y que cada vez le parecía nueva.

—¿Sabes, Coccinelle? —Dijo el muchacho cubriendo el micrófono. —La función debe continuar.

—¿Qué me importa la función? —Soltó divertida aferrándose al cuerpo de su novio. —Je t'aime, mon serpant, Je t'aime, je t'aime ¡Je t'aime! —Gritó al final mirándolo a los ojos.

Luka se levantó cargando a Marinette, quien tenía las piernas trenzadas en torno a su cintura. Se dio dos vueltas con ella en brazos mientras volvía a cantar.

_Y eres tú, solo tú, la que me lleva a la luna_  
_La que calma mi locura, la que me quema la piel_

La depositó en el suelo de nuevo, pero apresando sus caderas para pegarla a su cuerpo, juntaron sus frentes y ambos cantaron la siguiente parte al unísono, en perfecta armonía, Luka sintiéndose dichoso, Marinette sintiéndose la mujer más feliz y afortunada de la faz de la tierra al darse cuenta de que Luka le cantaba frente a diez mil personas como si sólo estuviesen ellos dos presentes. Porque Marinette había aprendido que Luka expresaba mejor lo que sentía a través de las canciones, así que el hecho de que siguiera cantando para ella sólo podía ser un buen augurio.

_Y eres tú, siempre tú, ángel de la madrugada_  
_El tatuaje de mi alma, para siempre te encontré_

_Y eres tú, siempre tú_  
_Para siempre_  
_Y eres tú oh, sólo tú_  
_Para siempre_  
_Para siempre_

Luka tomó la mano de Marinette y se acercó hasta el borde del escenario.

—¡Dijo que sí! —Exclamó levantando sus manos entrelazadas, el anillo centelleó en las pantallas y la gente volvió a gritar con más fuerzas todavía. —¡París, en la batería tenemos a Iván Bruel! —El aludido tomó un momento para hacer un solo espectacular de batería, haciendo malabares con una baqueta mientras seguía marcando el ritmo y tocando toda la estructura musical de "Ángel". —En el bajo, la bellísima Juleka Couffaine. —La multitud gritó cuando la chica corrió unos pasos para barrerse hacia el borde del escenario, haciendo el coro de la canción con la guitarra de Luka. —En la voz principal, la talentosa y hermosa Rose Lavillant. —Nuevos coros gritando el nombre de la cantante. La aludida dio unos pasos, haciendo el bajeo de Juleka y acercándose hasta el micrófono de pedestal.

—En la guitarra principal tenemos a Luka Couffaine. —Exclamó Rose sonriendo, sin dejar de tocar. El aludido hizo una reverencia pronunciada, agradeciendo al público con una sonrisa coqueta, muy practicada para los conciertos.

—Encargada del vestuario —dijo Luka sonriendo ampliamente mientras hacía a Marinette girar dos veces sobre sí misma —, mi prometida, la diseñadora Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

La aludida soltó una risita tímida y le dedicó una mirada soñadora a Luka mientras él recuperaba su guitarra y volvía hasta su lado.

—¡Nosotros somos Kitty Section! —Gritó Rose cediendo el bajo y tomando el micrófono de pedestal, sonriéndole a la gente mientras se quitaba la máscara. El resto hizo lo mismo, acercándose al borde del escenario. Iván fue el último en llegar, abandonando la batería y dejando que los músicos de respaldo se encargaran del beating. —¡Buenas noches París! Y gracias por todo.

Las luces fueron apagándose, uno a uno los instrumentos fueron frenando, al final sólo quedaron los integrantes de KS y Marinette al frente, tomados de las manos. Los cinco hicieron una reverencia y, uno a uno, salieron corriendo del escenario en medio de gritos, aplausos y ovaciones, con la premisa de un futuro prometedor.


End file.
